True Feelings Revealed
by SeverusPotterSnape
Summary: kai has left the bladebreakers! How will this effect tyson during the tournament? will he be able to reveal his secret to kai during the tournament? Takes place during G-revolution! KaiTyson (complete)
1. Default Chapter

Beyblade: True Feelings Revealed

notes: don't owe Beyblade! This is my new story so far! Takes place during G-revolution right after Kai lefts the team to go to the Blitzkreig! Here it is...

"Tyson? Are you all right?" Hilary asked worriedly at Tyson who was sitting down at a bench while Kenny and Daichi were practicing battling against each other, "why did Kai have to quit the team? I was gonna tell him something right before the tournament!" Tyson cried unhappily. "Aren't you supposed to be practicing?! Why are you sitting down with Hilary? Your wasting your time!" Hiro cried suddenly as Tyson jumped at the tone of his voice, "coach! Tyson is feeling down right now, I don't know why," Hilary replied.

"It's nothing, ok? Just leave me alone," Tyson said angrily as he began to do his push-ups. "I lost?!" Kenny cried surprised as his beyblade was out off the dish, "you need to concentrate more Kenny. At this rate, you can't defeat the other beybladers including Kai," Hiro explained. Tyson growled, "will you stop talking about Kai?! I had enough for one day about speaking Kai!" He cried angrily, "don't talk to me like that Tyson! Listen to me and you will be able to defeat Kai, friend or foe," Hiro said.

"What's up with you anyway Tyson? You didn't felt like this when you battle against Kai lots of tmes before," Hilary said, "those were practice battles Hilary. This one isn't," Tyson said angrily. "Just listen to yourself Tyson! You sound pathetic!" Daichi said smirking, "take that back Daichi!" Tyson cried angrily. "What's up with you little brother? Need some advice on something?" Hiro asked as he grew soft on him, Tyson sighed and looked at Hiro who was looking at him worriedly.

"I need some time off, I'll be back," Tyson said as he left the gang. "I wonder what's up," Kenny said as everyone nodded. In Kai's place, "hey guys, I want you to meet someone," Tala said as the Blitzkreig boys looked to see who it was. "Kai? What is he doing here?" Bryan asked surprised, "his the new member of our team. He just quit the Bladebreakers," Tala explained. "Wow! Welcome to the team Kai!" Ian cried going towards him, "it's nice to be in a diff. team once in awhile," Kai replied.

"Don't get your hopes up Kai, we have to beat Tyson in order to get the title," Spencer replied. Kai nodded, I'm sorry Tyson, but I can't be with you anymore cause Ray and Max are battling in there own teams and I should be battling at my own will and try to win the title myself! Kai thought unhappily. "Hey Kai? Are you all right?" Tala asked worriedly, "I'm fine Tala. Why won't we practice?" Kai asked as he held up Dranzer showing it to him.

Tala nodded, "now I can really trust you Kai. Welcome back," he said as both boys went to the dish to start practicing. In Tyson's place, "I know that's you big brother. I just want some alone time to myself, can't I just have that?" Tyson asked as he was looking at the stadium he was gonna battle tomorrow. "Tyson, you do know that you can tell me anything right? Why won't you just tell me what's wrong with you?" Hiro asked, Tyson shook his head quickly.

"I can't. Not till I probably battle Kai during the tournament," Tyson replied, "which is when Tyson? Tomorrow we will fight against the White Tigers, are you ready to face your own friend Ray?" Hiro asked. Tyson gasped, "we are facing against the White Tigers? I guess I am ready," Tyson said nodding. "Than enough thinking about Kai and start practicing little brother," Hiro said smiling, Tyson looked down. How can I forget Kai? I thought he was gonna come with us from our training yesterday and yesterday would be the perfect time to tell him, but he didn't came, he quit instead, Tyson thought.

"Are you coming or not?" Hiro asked him, "coming!" Tyson called as he left to go and practice with his big brother.

tbc...

me: here yea go!

tyson: wow! this is way better!

me: lol, i need to know with the reviews tyson

hiro: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

me: i thought kai left to the demolition boys but it isn't

ray: you got the wrong team than

me: what are you doing here ray? Where's your team?

ray: i came here with my free being, my team is somewhere

kai: review and update!!!


	2. The Start Of A New Beginning

Chapter 2- The Start Of A New Beginning

notes: don't owe Beyblade! Here's the next chapter...

"Welcome everyone! To the third year of the BBA tournament! I'm your host, Brad Best!" Brad announced, "I'm your co-host, AJ Topper returning for the third time to announce this tournament!" AJ cried. "So AJ, what do you think so far?" Brad asked, "the tournament? It seems everyone wants Tyson's title, we just have to wait and see cause the Bladebreakers are gonna go up against the White TIgers today," AJ replied. (A/N: i'm not sure how it goes yet cause it doesn't air till next saturday of the tournament battle).

"Everyone better hold onto something! Ray and Tyson used to be friends but now they are foes! Rumors has it that Ray maybe the winner in today's match," Brad said. "I wonder how Tyson is taken this in the locker room," AJ replied. In the locker room, "Tyson? Are you ready to face Ray?" Kenny asked him. Tyson nodded, "I have to. I don't have a choice," he said unhappily, "Tyson! You have to be confident! Stop thinking about Kai for once," Hilary said angrily.

"I'm not thinking about Kai, I'm just worried," Tyson replied. "So, are you guys ready?" Hiro asked as he looked at Daichi and Tyson, "I guess so," Tyson said slowly. "Man Tyson! This match is gonna be a piece of cake!" Daichi cried smiling, "Daichi! How can you be so calm at a time like this? We are facing my old teammate!" Tyson cried. "There's no time for talk little brother, you and Daichi better go out there. Everyone is waiting," Hiro said as Tyson sighed and nodded.

Something is really bothering Tyson, but what is it? Hilary thought worriedly as she watched Tyson left with Daichi to go out to the stadium. "Shouldn't we watch the match outside?" Hilary suggested, "I think it's better if we stay here so we don't have to break there concentration," Hiro replied as he turned on the television. In the stadium, Tyson looked everywhere and saw Ray and Lee standing in the other side of the dish waiting to beybattle against them.

(A/N: rememember, i don't know how it works in the series)! "Are you ready Tyson?" Daichi asked, Tyson nodded as he looked up and saw Kai sitting with the Blitzkreig Boys in the front row. I don't know why you left us Kai, but was it me or something else your not telling me? Tyson thought, Kai looked and saw Tyson staring at him sadly. Do this Tyson, we can face each other in the finals and I will tell you why I left the Bladebreakers, Kai thought worriedly.

"All right! So, who's battling up first?" AJ asked, Brad sighed. "First it would be Tyson and Ray, than Daichi vs. Lee, all right AJ?" Brad asked as AJ nodded and laughed nervously. "Tyson! I hope your ready for this!" Ray cried as he got out his beyblade, "I'm ready for anything Ray!" Tyson replied. "Are you two boys ready? 3...2...1! Let it rip!" DJ Jazzman cried as the two boys lunched there blades, "let's do this Dragoon!" Tyson cried as Ray looked at him.

I must defeat you Tyson! No matter what! Failure is not an option! Ray thought as he concentrated on the match. "Go Driger! Attack!" Ray cried angrily, "what? Ray is already attacking Tyson? This is gonna be a great match for them!" AJ cried excitedly. "Dragoon! Do your stuff!" Tyson cried as Dragoon began to make a tornado, "don't fall for it Driger! Evade the tornado!" Ray cried as Tyson glared at him. Don't you see Ray? I know everyone's move for move, Tyson thought smirking.

"Why are you smirking Tyson?" Ray asked angrily, "why should you ask? It's like we aren't friends or anything anymore," Tyson replied as the others gasped in the locker room. "His joking! Ray is his best friend! They've been through so much together," Hilary said worriedly, "perhaps Ray doesn't feel the same way also," Hiro suggested. "What?! The Bladebreakers has always been friends! What are you talking about Hiro?" Kenny asked shocked, "why do you think Tyson always thinks about Kai?" Hiro asked.

"He was the strongest in our team along with Tyson. Yet Tyson feels unhappy cause he doesn't have his old team like old times before," Hilary guessed. Hiro nodded, "let's go you guys," he said going out as they went inside the stadium.

tbc...

me: here yea go

tyson: another update?

me: you don't want me to update at all, do you?

tyson: uh, it's nothing personal!

ray: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

kai: review and update!!!


	3. Secret Almost Out

Chapter 3- Secret Almost Out

notes: don't owe beyblade! Here's the next chapter...

"Driger! Let's do this!" Ray cried as Driger began to go towards Dragoon, "Dragoon! Try to get away from it!" Tyson cried as Dragoon went back. "What's he doing?!" Hilary asked surprised, "perhaps Tyson doesn't know how to win yet," Kenny replied as Hilary gasped. "Tiger Claw attack!" Ray cried as Driger used it's attack, "no!" Tyson cried as Dragoon was almost out off the dish. "Whoa baby! Tyson better be careful!" Brad cried, "you got that right Brad! This whole tournament is about getting his title!" AJ cried.

"Dragoon! Try using your Heavy Storm attack!" Tyson cried as Dragoon began turning into a tornado, "Driger! Try to get away from it!" Ray cried worriedly. Driger did as he went inside the tornado, "what do you think it's doing?!" Hilary asked shocked. "Perhaps this is the only way for Ray to win this one himself," Kenny said as they watched. Tyson smirked, "you fell right into my trap! Push it out off the dish Dragoon!" Tyson ordered as Dragoon send Driger out off the dish quickly as possible.

Ray gasped, "hehe, looks like I win this round," Tyson said smiling as everyone cheered. "Tyson wins the round!" DJ cried as Kenny and Hilary cheered, that was a close one Tyson, but it was too easy for you, Hiro thought. "Up next is Daichi vs. Lee!" AJ cried, "look at both there faces! They are determind to win this round!" Brad said. "Daichi, you better win this one," Tyson said angrily, "what? What's so great about Kai anyway? His just a cold-hearted person," Daichi said smirking.

"What?! KAI ISN'T A COLD-HEARTED PERSON!" Tyson yelled loudly enough to let everyone in the audience to hear, "looks like you spilled the beans Tyson," Daichi said as Tyson growled. In Kai's place, "do you even know what they are talking about Kai?" Tala asked as Kai shook his head. "I have no idea, but I guess Tyson blurted out something important that he didn't want everyone to know," Kai replied as Tala nodded. "Tell them Tyson! Tell them your secret," Daichi said laughing as Tyson growled.

"That's it! I can't work with you! Just win this round yourself," Tyson said angrily as Daichi smirked. 'You got this one Lee, Daichi and Tyson can't work together unlike us that works together at all times," Ray said as Lee nodded. "Dang, I wish I knew what Tyson secret was," Brad said, "perhaps it has something to do with Kai, Brad," AJ replied as Brad laughed nervously. "All right! Are you two bladers ready? 3...2...1! Let it rip!" DJ cried as Daichi and Lee lunched there blades.

Watch out Daichi, this one is mine! Lee thought angrily as the two blades were going all over at it.

tbc...

me: here yea go

yami: sorry for the long wait

me: we were watching yugioh pharoh's memories episodes

yami: yea, the ones that we missed while we were gone

me: hope you liked the chapter!!!

ray: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

kai: review and update!!!


	4. An Angry Personality

Chapter 4- An Angry Personality

notes: don't owe beyblade! Here's the next chapter...

"Let it rip!" The two boys cried as Lee and Daichi were battling, "go Galeon!" Lee cried as it tried to attacked Daichi's blade. "Gaia Dragoon! Attack now!" He cried but Galeon also evaded it, "coach Hiro! What should they do?!" Hilary asked worriedly. "They have to work together as a team to win this match," Hiro explained, "but it looks like Lee's blade has improved!" Kenny cried as he stared at his laptop. "What are you talking about?" Hilary asked shocked, "Lee's blade is faster and stronger," Kenny explained.

"Got that right chief! If only Daichi knows how to finish it off," Dizzy said. "Daichi, do this quickly, now!" Tyson cried angrily. In Kai's place, "hnn, this is gonna be so easy! Look at them! They can't even work together!" Tala said smirking. "You and Kai are gonna win this one Tala," Spencer said, "we are. Unless someone is gonna be a traitor to us I'm not sure if I could trust him then," Tala said as he looked at Kai. Tyson, you better win this one! If not, your title will be lost forever! Kai thought worriedly.

"Gaia Dragoon, use your Storm attack!" Daichi cried angrily, "use your Scratch attack!" Lee cried as Tyson and the others gasped.

_Cause if you could live like me underground_

_lonely sights and lonely sounds_

_could you fight the darkness all around_

_no way up and always down_

_for me this is the only game in town_

"Lee is using the same attack as he did to you before Tyson!" Kenny called out to him, "I know that chief! With Daichi playing as me in it's place, how can he possibly win?!" Tyson asked worriedly. "Gaia Dragoon, attack!" Daichi cried angrily as the two blades were attacking each other violently, "Galeon! Use your Tiger Claw attack!" Lee cried as it attacked Gaia Dragoon directly.

_Cause if you could live like me underground_

_lonely sights and lonely sounds_

_could you fight the darkness all around_

_no way up and always down_

_for me this is the only game in town...._

"Storm Tornado!" Daichi cried angrily as Daichi's beyblade began to turn as a tornado in the stadium, Lee gasped as Max and Kai watched from the audience. In Max's place, "mom! Do you see that?!" Max asked surprised. "I see it Max, I believe we have to learn more about Daichi's blade," Judy said, "don't sweat about it Judy. I can win against him," Rick said smirking as Max glared at him.

"Do it Gaia Dragoon!" Daichi cried as his blade pushed Galeon out off the dish, everyone gasped as they saw who were the winners. "Oh my gawd! Looks like Tyson and Daichi advances to the next round!" DJ cried as everyone cheered, "why'd you lost Lee?" Ray asked angrily. "I'm sorry my friend, I guess I wasn't expecting Daichi to become a strong opponent," Lee said. "Hey! That was a great battle!" Tyson said as he went towards the two boys, Daichi and the others came towards them also.

"You were great Ray," Hilary said smiling, "you too Lee," Kenny agreed. Ray snorted, "just because you two won doesn't mean our battle is over," he said angrily, "what? What are you talking about Ray?" Tyson asked shocked. "Why won't you shut up Tyson and stop talking for once?" Ray asked angrily as Tyson gasped, "don't you dare speak to him like that! I'm the only one who could do that to me!" Hiro cried angrily. Tyson shook his head, I hate it when he does that, he thought.

"Let's go Lee," Ray said as Lee nodded and the two boys left, "I can't believe Ray is so mean now," Tyson said as everyone nodded. "Who's up next?" Daichi asked, "it's Kai vs. Max's team," Kenny replied as everyone gasped, "but what about the other team?" Tyson asked, "the other teams will compete against us after Kai and Max Tyson," Kenny replied as Tyson nodded and looked at the audience directly at Kai who was staring back at him. You better win this one fairly Kai, or you and I won't be competiting against each other in the finals! He thought angrily.

tbc...

me: here yea go!

tyson: the song is called SwitchBlade

me: i do not own it of course!

ray: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

max: review and update!!!


	5. A Friendly Day

Chapter 5- A Friendly Day

notes: don't owe beyblade! Here's the next chapter...

"I can't believe it's my turn in battle!" Max said worriedly as he was in the locker room looking at his blade, "hey Maxie!" A voice cried suddenly as Max turned around and saw Tyson and the others. "What are you doing here?! You supposed not to be here!" Max cried surprised, Tyson smirked. "The match is tomorrow Max, what are you doing here this late?" He asked, "just thinking about Kai and the match," Max explained. "You have to win this one Max," Kenny said, Max shrugged.

"I doubt it, me and Rick aren't really a team yet," Max replied. Tyson shrugged, "you and I are both the same Max! Me and Daichi never gets along," he said. "Where is Daichi anyway?" Hilary asked looking around, "his probably with Hiro looking around," Tyson said. "What do you mean looking around?! You ditch me!" Daichi cried angrily as everyone looked to see Daichi and Hiro standing by the door, "I did not ditch you!" Tyson cried angrily. Max sighed, "I thought Hilary and Tyson has it bad," he said as Hilary stared at him.

"Max? Aren't you gonna practice?" Max's mom asked as she came in the locker room, "oh, I will mom," Max said looking at her. "Tyson isn't stealing your secrets, is he?" Judy asked, Tyson laughed. "Of course not! Unlike Kai and Ray, Max here is still my friend!" He said smiling, "yea, but how can I compete against Kai? He has a tough team," Max replied. "Hey! Why won't you two battle for practice? Wouldn't that be fine?" Hilary asked as she looked at Tyson and Max.

"Hey! I thought we were gonna go to the cafe or something!" Daichi cried surprised, "that's right! I haven't eaten yet since our last match!" Tyson cried. Max snickered, "that's so you Tyson," he said laughing. "Um Judy? Do you mind if Max comes with us?" Hiro asked, "well, he and Rick was gonna practice later on..." Judy began. "Come on mom! I need a break you know," Max said pouting, Judy smiled. "You haven't done that much pouting in years," she said as Max blushed, "what do you say Judy?" Hilary asked her again.

Judy nodded, "just don't be too long. I'll expect Tyson's brother to be with you all times," she said as she left. Max sighed, "she knows that I go out alone in New York. This is basically my hometown and I know where everything is," he said as Tyson smiled at him. "Come on! Let's eat!" He cried as Daichi cheered, "is he always thinking about food?" Hiro asked Hilary as she nodded. (A/N: don't you think Tyson is a lot like Joey from Yugioh from there personalities)?

In the cafe, "I'm going on seconds!" Tyson cried as he shoved his burger in his mouth. Hilary shook her head, "that's actually your fourth one Tyson," she said as everyone laughed. Somewhere nearby, "isn't that's the kid Tyson?" The boy asked pointing. "Yea, why won't you go over there and try to steal there blades?" The other asked, the boy nodded and went over to the group. "Jeez little brother, I never knew that you were like this when your grown-up," Hiro said as Tyson smirked.

"Excuse me?" A voice asked, everyone looked up to see a young boy standing next to Hiro. "Aren't you Tyson the world champ?" The boy asked, "huh? Of course I am!" Tyson said blushing. Daichi growled, "I hate it when his like this," he mumbled. "Hey, can I see both of your blades?" The boy asked, Tyson and Daichi frowned. "I'm not sure if that's a good idea," Daichi said, "hey, don't be so mean Daichi! Of course you can!" Tyson said as he took out his blade and gave it to the boy to see it.

"Wow! I can't believe this is Dragoon Galaxy!" The boy said excitedly, "pretty exciting ain't it?" Tyson asked smiling. (A/N: i just found out that's the new name of tyson's blade in today's episode). Something's up with this kid, Hiro thought worriedly, "well, gotta run!" The boy said suddenly as he took off quickly. "Hey! He took my beyblade!" Tyson cried surprised, "let's split up! Max, since you know everything go with Tyson and Daichi," Hilary said quickly. Max nodded, "meet back in the hotel in an hour!" Hilary said as everyone took off.

tbc...

me: hehe, got it from yesterday's episode also!

tyson: that kid with the green cap?

me: yup, if you live in cali. you know what i mean!

ray: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

kai: review and update!!!


	6. Give It Back

Chapter 6- Give It Back

notes: don't owe beyblade! Here's the next chapter...

"Where's that kid?!" Tyson asked angrily as he looked around for the kid who stole his beyblade, "perhaps he wanted to steal your beyblade for a reason," Daichi said smirking. "What reason is that?!" Tyson asked angrily, "come on Tyson! I think I know where it is," Max said as he ran to an dark alley between two buildings. "You sure you know where your going?" Tyson asked worriedly, "of course! This is New York City! Bladers always come towards allies for secrets they want," Max explained.

I think I know who stole your beyblade Tyson, a boy's thought as he watched them run into the alley. "Haha! I can't believe we have Dragoon Galaxy!" The voice cried smirking, "Tala would be so surprised!" The other voice said smirking. "Hey you two! Where's my prize?" The kid asked angrily, the two boys smirked. "Get lost before we beat you up!" The voice said smirking as the kid gasped and ran away quickly, "Spencer! How could you?!" The voice asked angrily as the two boys looked up and saw Kai.

In Tyson's place, "hey, look!" Daichi cried pointing as they saw a kid running to them. "Hey kid, everything all right?" Max asked him, "no! Those two jerks didn't gave me what I wanted since I've gave them Dragoon Galaxy," the kid explained. "Dragoon Galaxy?!" Tyson cried surprised as he ran into the alley, "be careful! They are really tough bladers," the kid called to him as Max and Daichi went after Tyson. In Kai's place, "give it back Spencer," Kai said angrily as Spencer looked at him.

"You know, I thought you were on our side," he said angrily. "Yea Kai, you aren't a traitor are you?" Bryan asked, "but stealing Tyson's blade isn't right!" Kai cried. "Whatcha gonna do about it than, huh Kai?" Bryan asked smirking, "battle you!" Kai cried as he got ready to lunch his blade. "Hey, you three! Stop right there!" Tyson's voice cried angrily, "shit! It's him!" Bryan said looking at Spencer. "We'll go, but we aren't telling Tala about this," Spencer said as he gave the blade to Kai and the two bladers went off running.

"Kai?! What are you doing here?" Tyson asked shocked as he saw Kai standing in front of him, "Kai! I can't believe this!" Max cried as he saw Tyson's blade on Kai's hand. "It isn't what you think..." Kai began, "I can't believe it was you!" Tyson cried angrily as he snatch his blade away. "Tyson, just let me explain..." Kai began, "what is there to explain? Your the only one here with my blade, aren't you? Your the culprit!" Tyson cried angrily as he ran off.

"Tyson, wait!" Kai cried as Max and Daichi stared at him, "I thought we trusted you," Max said unhappily as he and Daichi left him. Kai growled, Spencer and Bryan are gonna be so dead when I see them again! Kai thought angrily as he left the alley. Back at the hotel, "why would Kai do that?" Hilary asked surprised. Tyson shrugged, "revenge so he could get my blade and win the tournament," he suggested. "It doesn't make sense! Kai isn't like that though," Kenny said.

Max sighed, "I gotta go. Mom is expecting me back and I have to practice with Rick," he said unhappily. "All right Max, see you! Thanks for bringing back Dragoon," Tyson said smiling as Max nodded and left, "I don't think it was Kai's doing's Tyson," Hiro said looking at him."I can't ignore it Hiro, after what I saw as he was standing there holding onto my blade as a prize thingy," Tyson said angrily. "Calm down Tyson, we just have to figure this one out in the tournament," Hilary said to him.

Tyson nodded to her, when I battle against you Kai, your telling me the truth before I tell you my secret! He thought angrily.

tbc..

me: short, ain't it?

kai: how could you?!

tyson: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

ray: review and update!!!


	7. Better Tell

Chapter 7- Better Tell

notes: don't owe beyblade! Here's the next chapter...

"Oh yea! The next round should be a piece of victory for them!" AJ cried, "what?! These two are the toughest teams that I had seen in my whole entire life!" Brad cried. "I know, with Kai with the Blitzkrieg boys and Max with the PPB All-Stars, there's a chance these two will be competeing hard and rough," AJ said excitedly. In Max's place, "are you two ready?" Judy asked as she looked at Rick and Max. "Mom, where's Emily, Michael and Eddy?" Max asked looking around.

"Don't worry about them my son, just concentrate on the match and you'll be able to advance to the next round," Judy said smiling to him. Max frowned, with Kai on the Blitzkrieg boys, do we even have a chance on having to defeat them? Max thought. "Maxie!" A voice cried suddenly making him jump, "Tyson? What are you doing here?" Max asked surprised. "What? I can't say good-luck to my friend?" Tyson asked smiling, "thanks Tyson. But I think I could defeat Kai all on my own," Max replied.

Rick snorted, "you can't defeat Tala without my help Max. You know it!" He said angrily as he left the group. "What's with him?" Tyson asked blinking, Max shrugged. "Sorry Tyson, but we have to go on now," Judy said as she and Max waved good-bye and left. In the stadium, "oh yea! Looks like we are ready to rumble here!" DJ cried as Kai and Tala were already on the platform along with Max and Rick on the other side. "So, who's facing against who?" Brad asked, "dunno yet Brad! We have to wait and see," AJ replied.

"Why won't I go first?" Max asked as he went up to the stadium, "fine by me," Rick said shrugging. "Want me to go first?" Tala asked quietly, "no. I want to handle this one myself," Kai said angrily as he went up. "Oh wow! Looks like these two friends are actually gonna do it!" AJ cried, "your right AJ," Brad said. In Tyson's place, "I hope Max will be fine against Kai," Hilary said worriedly. With those two didn't battle against each other yet, but they know every moves! This should be interesting, Tyson thought. "Let it rip!" DJ cried as the two bladers lunched there blades.

_Kids are doing it all across the nation_

_time to battle now for world domination_

"Go Dranzer!" Kai cried angrily as he tried to follow Draciel, "go Draciel! Attack!" Max cried angrily. "Dranzer! Evade it!" Kai cried as Dranzer moved out off the way, "no way!" Max cried surprised as he didn't thought that Kai could do that. "Dranzer, use your Fire Arrow attack!" He cried as he got ready to attack Draciel, "no! Evade it!" Max cried as his bit-beast evaded it. "You better win this one Kai!" Tala called out to him as Kai ignored him, "go after him Dranzer!" He cried angrily. "Why'd you steal Tyson's blade Kai? Why won't you tell us now?" Max asked him angrily.

"I did not steal Tyson's blade! Plus I'm not ratting you, who actually did it!" Kai cried angrily, "fine. Than after the battle if I win, you better tell," Max said as Kai smirked. "Why'd you think that your gonna win Max? Cause I'm gonna win this one to go and get to Tyson! Attack Dranzer!" Kai cried as he attacked directly at Draciel, "no!" Max cried as it was flying out off the stadium. Everyone gasped as Draciel landed on the dish from the air, "it can't be!" Spencer cried as he watched the battle from the sidelines.

"I can't believe we've been out of the battle and it's easy from watching here," Robert said as he watched from the audience. "Don't worry Robert, somehow and someway we'll payback for what they did to us," Johnny said angrily.

tbc...

me: here yea go!

tyson: we can't find any profiles of the other two teams!

me: please tell me where i could find?

kai: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

ray: review and update!


	8. Give It Your Best Shot!

Chapter 8- Give It Your Best Shot!

notes: don't owe beyblade! Here's the next chapter...

"Come on Rick, you gotta win this one!" Max said to him, "why should I listen to you? I could win this match easily," Rick said angrily. "But Rick! We know that Tala is a tough blader in the team, you have to be careful," Max replied as Rick ignored him and went to the stage along with his boombox. "Why don'tcha listen to him Rick? He might be telling the truth you know," Tala said smirking as Rick glared at him, "I don't need your support Tala! I can defeat you anytime, anywhere," Rick replied.

"Who says that I was giving support?" Tala asked as Rick glared angrily at him, "is everyone ready for the next battle?!" DJ cried as everyone cheered. "Just go on already," Max said with a groan, "let it rip!" Rick and Tala cried as they lunched there blades. "Let's do this fast and quickly!" Rick cried angrily, "go Wolborg! Attack!" Tala cried angrily as he attacked. "Go Smash Rock! Go smash through the traps!" Rick ordered as he blade began to smash things in front of it.

"Rick, don't get too cocky!" Max called out to him, "hey! I can win this one on my own!" Rick called back angrily. (A/N: i'm not sure about rick's beyblade, but i'im guessing that's the name). In Tyson's place, "Tyson, what are you doing here looking over the view?" Tyson's brother Hiro asked. "What? I can't come out off the stadium and watch the sky on top of the hill by myself?" Tyson asked, Hiro shrugged. "Your worried, aren't you?" He asked, "hey, not that worried," Tyson replied.

"I can see it in your eyes that your determind to defeat Kai and reveal your secret to him, aren't you?" Hiro asked, Tyson gasped. "How'd you know my secret?!" Tyson asked angrily, "ever since the beginning of this tournament, your always jumpy when we talk about Kai," Hiro said. Tyson sighed, "promise not to tell anyone?" He asked looking at him, "I can't promise you that," Hiro replied. "Well, how can I tell you if you might tell someone?" Tyson asked, "it will get you off some steam out off you," Hiro replied.

Tyson sighed, "I'm in love with him big brother. More than anything," he said slowly and quietly. "I knew it," Hiro replied as Tyson didn't heard him, back at the stadium. "Look at Rick go! His smashing every bit of the traps," AJ said, "yea, Rick better be careful," Brad agreed. "Now Smash Rock, attack!" Rick cried angrily as he attacked directly at Wolborg, Tala smirked. "Jump Wolborg!" He cried as Rick gasped, "how can that be?!" Max asked shocked.

"Wolborg, use your Buzzalog attack!" Tala cried as it attacked directly at Smash Rock sending it flying out off the dish. "It looks like the Blitzkreig Boys are the winners!" DJ cried as everyone cheered, "I can't believe my team lost," Max said surprised. "See Judy, you should have chosen us to do the battling. We would have won then," Michael said as they watched by the entrance, "there's still a chance we can face them again in the finals," Judy replied.

"Come on Judy! Everyone knows that Tyson is gonna go after Kai! What else is there but to quit?" Emily asked, "that's enough Emily," Judy replied as she saw Max and Rick coming to them. "Sorry mom," Max apologized, "just a minor set-back son. Don't worry," Judy replied smiling evilly. In Kai's place, "well, that was a piece of cake," Tala said, "don't underestimate them," Kai said suddenly. "Are you saying we aren't good enough yet, Kai?" Spencer asked angrily, "Max is gonna have a comeback after the Barthez Battalions," Kai replied.

"That team is probably unstoppable after the way there defeated the Majestic," Ian replied. "Hnn, they have to battle against the Star Team first," Bryan replied, "Barthez vs. Star Team, let's go watch them tomorrow," Spencer said as everyone nodded. (A/N: i made up the other team, so don't get it). Tyson, you better win your matches cause I'm gonna face you in the finals! Kai thought angrily.

tbc...

me: here yea go!

max: we lost?!

tyson: you lost anyway in the tv show

ray: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

kai: review and update!!!


	9. A Day Off

Chapter 9- A Day Off

notes: don't owe beyblade! Here's the next chapter...

The next day, Tyson was walking around New York along with Hiro. "Why didn't you tell anyone in the first place Tyson? Everyone's worried about you," Hiro said, "that's because Daichi is gonna blurt out everything! That kid is way too energetic if you tell him a secret," Tyson replied. Hiro smirked, "Daichi is just like you Tyson," he said as Tyson looked at him. "No way! Daichi is not like me!" He cried, Hiro shrugged. "What are you gonna do now if you have to wait a few more rounds? I mean, Kai and his team are better bladers and had advance to the next round," Hiro said.

"Who cares? Kai probably would reject me anyway," Tyson murmured. "Tyson..." Hiro began but was interrupted, "well, well! Look who we have here! I demand a rematch Tyson!" Lee's voice said angrily. Tyson growled, "where's your team? Probably Ray is too chicken to have a rematch with me," Tyson said. "He doesn't want a rematch! I'm the one who wants one," Lee replied, "look Lee! I'm not in the mood right now," Tyson said. "Why not Tyson? You've been acting all jumpy since the first match," a girl's voice said behind him.

"Mariah! We already settled our match! Get Ray now!" Tyson said angrily, "aw, is little Tyson scared having a battle without Daichi?" Mariah asked smirking. "What did you say?!" Tyson asked angrily, "you can't handle a battle without your pal Daichi, huh?" Mariah asked. "That's enough Mariah! Lee, how could you?" Ray's voice asked as he went towards them. "Uh, Ray? What are you doing here?!" Lee asked shocked, "what do you mean what am I doing here? What the hell are you doing to Tyson?!" Ray asked angrily.

Mariah laughed nervously, "just getting through Ray," she said as Ray looked at her. "Let's go Mariah," Lee said as the two left the three alone. "Thanks Ray," Tyson said to him, "I don't even want to hear about it Tyson! Just because your acting cool doesn't mean our battle is over," Ray said angrily. "Ray, we really do appreciate it," Hiro said, "yea, well. Just go and battle Kai," Ray said as he left the two brother's alone. "I wonder what's his problem," Hiro said frowning, "ah, his just jealous that I'm going to the next round," Tyson said smirking.

Back at the stadium, "no!" A girl cried as her beyblade was out off the dish. "The Star team is out off the competition! The Barthez Battalion wins the match!" DJ cried as everyone cheered, "coach, was that fine?" The boy asked looking at coach Barthez. "That was one awesome battle kids, next match is gonna be sweeter," coach Barthez said as the team left the stadium.

tbc...

me: short chapter i know...

tyson: we need infor. on barthez battalion!

me: or else we can't do there team and finish this story at all...

ray: any infor. would be fine like the names and there bit-beast

kai: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

max: review and update!


	10. Battle Hard

Chapter 10- Battle Hard

notes: don't owe beyblade! Here's the next chapter...

"The next battle is gonna be the White Tiger X against Barthez Battalion!" DJ cried excitedly as everyone cheered, "Tyson, aren't you gonna watch the battle?" Hilary asked as they were in the locker room. "Why should I? I know who's gonna win anyway," Tyson replied, "why is it that Barthez Battalion is still battling the next day?" Kenny asked. "They random selected the teams so that's why they are against the White Tiger X," Hilary explained.

"Eh, they aren't so tough anyway," Daichi said smirking. "Daichi! I wouldn't underestimate if I were you," Tyson said angrily as Daichi shrugged. Back at the stadium, "why won't I go first?" Ray asked as he went to the dish. "Fine with us Ray, we are gonna cream them anyway!" Lee cried excitedly. "It looks like they want to finish this battle quickly so they are gonna send up Ray against Claude," Brad announced. "But can Claude still fight after his injuries though?" AJ asked, "let's just see," Brad replied.

"Let it rip!" They both cried as there lunched there blades, "go Driger!" Ray cried angrily. "Rapid Eagle, let's do it!" Claude cried angrily as the two blades smashed together, "attack with Tiger Claw!" Ray cried as it attacked forcefully and Claude's beyblade went out off the dish. "No way!" Claude cried surprised as he went to pick up his blade, "Ray wins the rounds!" DJ cried as everyone cheered. "I can't believe I lost," Claude said to himself, just than he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up.

"Everything will be fine Claude, I'll win the next one for you," Miguel said smiling to him. Claude nodded as they gave a high-five to each other, "wow! That is the most sweetest thing I've ever seen in this tournament!" Brad said. "Don't start crying now Brad, we have a match to watch," AJ replied as Brad agreed. "You can do it Lee," Mariah said cheering, "this is gonna be a piece of cake," Lee replied as he went up to the dish.

How can I win that match so easily? I'll bet Miguel has something for Lee that we don't know about, Ray thought unhappily. "Are you two boys ready? 3...2...1! Let it rip!" DJ cried as the two boys lunched, "go Galeon! Attack!" Lee cried angrily as Galeon tried to get towards Dark Gargoyle. "Push him back," Miquel ordered as Dark Gargoyle actually did and Galeon was out off the dish. "Miquel wins the round!" DJ cried as the Barthez team cheered happily for him.

"It's ok big brother," Mariah said as Lee went and sat on the bench, "I'm sorry Ray," Lee said looking at him. "All we have to do now is win this match and we'll be facing off against Tyson and the others," Ray explained, "but if we loose this one than we are out off the tournament Ray!" Lee replied. "Don't worry, I will win," Ray said angrily as Lee nodded. "Looks like they are gonna battle on top of the Rope Dish!" Brad cried, "if one of them falls down or out off the dish than they are the looser!" AJ cried.

"Are you two boys ready? Than let it rip!" DJ cried as the two boys lunched there blades. "Attack Driger! Use your Gatlin Claw!" Ray cried angrily, "Dark Shade attack!" Miquel cried angrily. (A/N: i just made up the attack cause in they didn't put an attack). "Do it now," Barthez said through there earphones, "got it!" Miquel cried nodding. Just than spinning blades came out from his beyblade and began spinning rapidly.

"Attack!" Miquel cried angrily as it cut the rope that Ray's Driger were on, "no!" Ray cried worriedly as Driger went out off the dish. "Than it looks like Barthez Battlion is going to the next round! The next battle is gonna be Tyson against Blitzkrieg Boys," DJ cried as everyone cheered. "It's ok Ray," Mariah said as she went to him, but how can I loose?! Something's up and I intend to find out! Ray thought angrily. Back at the locker room, "I can't believe Ray lost!" Hilary cried surprised.

"How can an unknown team can go this for?!" Kwnny asked worriedly, just than the door opened revealing Hiro. "What's up coach?" Kenny asked as Hiro ignored him, "listen up! I got the list here who's gonna fight in the next match," Hiro replied. "So, who's battling?" Daichi asked, "you and Kenny," Hiro said as everyone gasped including Tyson who was as shocked as well. What the hell is he doing?! I have to face Kai so I can tell him my true feelings! What is he thinking?! Tyson thought angrily.

"What do you think your doing Hiro?!" Tyson asked angrily, "I'm the coach here and I know what I'm doing little brother," Hiro said as Tyson growled. I should have never told him my feelings about Kai and I would have been battling him than! Tyson thought angrily, "I HATE YOU!" Tyson yelled angrily as he ran out off the locker room. "Tyson, wait!" Kenny cried worriedly, "leave him be. He'll come to his senses," Hiro said as Kenny looked at him worriedly. I'm sorry Tyson, but I have too, Hiro thought.

tbc...

me: here yea go!

tyson: finally got some info. on the barthez huh?

me: yup! has everything that i didn't know!

ray: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

kai: review and update!


	11. Kenny's Battle

Chapter 11- Kenny's Battle

notes: don't owe beyblade! Here's the next chapter...

"Where's Tyson?" Hilary asked worriedly as she looked around the stadium, "Hiro, why did you do that to Tyson?! You do know that he wanted to battle against Kai badly than anyone else! Why?!" Kenny asked. Hiro sighed, "his concentration isn't into the match Kenny. That's why I put you against Tala and Daichi against Kai," Hiro explained. "You know Hiro, I think it should be Daichi against Tala cause Kai knows all of the moves Daichi used in there first battle," Hilary explained.

"Fine than! Daichi against Tala and Kenny against Kai, how about that?!" Hiro asked angrily as he went up to the judge. "All right! I just got word that instead of Daichi battling Kai, it's gonna be Kenny!" DJ announced as everyone cheered, "all right! Let's go Kenny," Daichi said as Kenny nodded and went up to the dish that Kai was waiting for him. "Go for it Kenny!" Hilary called out to him, "he'll do just fine," Daichi replied as Hilary glared at him angrily.

"Let it rip!" The two boys cried as they lunched there blades, "attack Dranzer!" Kai cried as Kenny gasped. "Jump high!" Kenny cried as Hopper jumped high, "I see that you've approved Kenny. But not good enough! Attack with Fire Spirit Arrow!" Kai ordered. "Hopper, dodge it!" Kenny cried angrily as it dodged the attacked, "that was a close one!" Hilary recalled as Daichi nodded. In Tyson's place, "how can he do that to me?!" Tyson asked himself as he was outside the building and was sitting on a bench.

"Hey, doesn't that sound like Tyson?" Lee asked as the White Tigers were walking around, "stupid Hiro! He knew about my feelings about Kai and that's why he didn't chose me!" Tyson cried angrily. "Tyson, are you all right?" Ray's voice asked worriedly as Tyson turned around and saw the White Tigers, "aren't you supposed to be watching my team against Kai?" Tyson asked. Ray sighed, "it doesn't matter really. We lost the tournament anyway," Ray replied as he sat down next to him.

"We are sorry Tyson, about how we acted before against you," Mariah apologized as she sat next to him to the other side. Back at the stadium, "go and use your Frog Splash attack!" Kenny cried angrily. "That's so pathetic Kenny, dodge it and use your attack again!" Kai cried angrily as he attacked directly at Kenny. "No!" Kenny cried as his beyblade was out off the dish, "Kai wins the round!" DJ cried as everyone cheered. Back with Tyson, "go and cheer for your friends Tyson. We are right behind you," Ray said as everyone nodded.

Tyson nodded as he ran back to the stadium, "it's all right Kenny. Daichi will make a comeback," Hilary said as Kenny sighed and nodded. "Hey guys, wassup?!" Tyson asked as he came through the entrance, "where the hell were you?!" Hiro asked angrily as Tyson growled. "Does it matter? I'm here now aren't I?" Tyson asked angrily, "be quiet Tyson. Daichi is gonna go up against Tala next," Hilary whispered to him as Tyson looked up and saw Daichi.

Daichi, you better win this one or we'll be out for good! Tyson thought angrily.

tbc...

me: here yea go!

Ray: at least 4 more chapters left...

mariah: we'll be onto the next chapter soon...

lee: review and update!


	12. Battle To The Next Round

chapter 12- Battle To The Next Round

notes: don't owe beyblade! Here's the next chapter....

"Let it rip!" The two boys cried as they lunched there blades, "go Strata Dragoon! Attack with Great Cutter!" Daichi cried as he attacked directly. "Wolborg, dodge and use your Novae Rog attack!" Tala cried angrily as Wolborg dodge the attack, "no way!" Daichi cried surprised. "Daichi, concentrate on the match! Just don't keep attacking him directly!" Kenny called out to him, "Strata Dragoon! Follow him and attack!" Daichi cried as Kenny groaned.

"He never listens, does he?" Kenny asked, "eventually not. You better listen to Kenny, Daichi! Or you'll be out off the match for good!" Tyson called out to him. Daichi looked back and saw Tyson standing with the group, what's he doing here?! I thought he was outside whimpering like a dog! Daichi thought surprised. "Daichi, look out!" Hilary and Kenny cried as Daichi looked back and saw his beyblade flying out off the stadium, "oh! Is it over for Daichi?!" DJ asked as Daichi watched.

"Strata Dragoon, go and land directly down at the stadium!" Daichi cried as Strata Dragoon landed safely. "What?! No way!" Tala cried surprised, "it looks like Daichi saves his beyblade!" Brad announced. "But for how long Brad? How long?" AJ asked, "dunno AJ," Brad replied as AJ sighed. "Wolborg, attack!" Tala cried angrily, "Strata Dragoon! Dodge and use your Twin Tornado attack!" Daichi cried as an tornado was formed inside the stadium.

"That's the same tornado that he used against me in our first match," Tyson said, "but now his using it against Tala," Kenny replied. "No! Wolborg!" Tala cried surprised as he saw his beyblade out off the dish, "looks like Wolborg is out off the match and Daichi wins the round!" DJ cried excitedly as everyone cheered. "Now, who will go up for the tie breaker?" DJ asked as he looked at the two groups, "I'll go than," Kai announced as he went up to the stadium.

"Now what coach?" Hilary asked worriedly, "Tyson, go and battle against him," Hiro said suddenly as everyone gasped. "What?! Me?!" Tyson asked shocked, "what? I wouldn't think that I would let you out off the actions, would I? Tell your secret to Kai when the battle is over when you win. Got it?" Hiro asked as everyone looked at him. "What secret?" Daichi asked confused, "hehe, you'll see," Tyson replied nervously.

"Get out there and win Tyson!" Hilary cried as she gave him a high-five. I better win! Or everyone will think that I'm a looser than! Tyson thought angrily.

tbc...

me: it's almost done!

tyson: already?!

me: i'm not doing the whole entire g-revolution!

ray: why not?!

me: what? this is just between tyson and kai, that's why!!!

max: we went to separate teams cause we want to win the matches

hiro: i'm tyson's big brother and i just came after a couple of years

ray: does everyone get who hiro is now?

kai: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

hilary: review and update!


	13. Battle Till The End I

Chapter 13- Battle Till The End (I)

notes: don't owe Beyblade! Here's the next chapter...

"All right you two bladers! Are you ready?!" DJ cried as everyone cheered, "just hold on a minute! I want to ask Kai something, ok?" Tyson asked as DJ looked at him and nodded. "There's nothing for you to ask me Tyson," Kai replied as he growled, "why did you took my blade in the first place Kai?! Tell me!" Tyson cried angrily. "I already told you Tyson! I did not steal it!" Kai cried again, "if that's what you say. If I win, you have to tell me why," Tyson said angrily.

Bryan smirked as Kai and Tyson looked at him, "what's so funny?" He asked angrily. "Kai wasn't the one who stole your blade Tyson. It was me and Spencer," Bryan replied as everyone gasped except Kai and Spencer who punched him on the arm. "You?! I can't believe this! Fine than Kai, let's battle!" Tyson cried as he and Kai lunched there blades onto the dish, "let's do this Dragoon!" Tyson cried as Dragoon began to attack Dranzer.

But Dranzer dodge the attack and it kept on following Dragoon, Tyson growled. "Look at Kai! His acting so cool like nothing's happening!" Kenny cried, "looks like it chief. But Tyson can make a comeback if his like that," Hilary replied. "You better not get distracted Tyson!" Hiro called out to him, "Dragoon, use your Storm attack!" Tyson cried as Dragoon began to turn into a storm. Kai smirked, "regular attacks. Use your Fire Arrow attack!" Kai cried angrily.

Dranzer got ready to attack him, "now, get out off the way Dragoon!" Tyson cried as the attack missed. Kai growled, "your not getting it off that easy Tyson! Go after it!" He cried as Dranzer went after Dragoon. How can I dodge him? His too fast! Tyson thought worriedly, "use your special attack!" Kenny called out to him as Tyson gasped. That's right! I forgot about that attack! Tyson thought as he looked at the dish, "Galaxy Storm!" He cried angrily.

Kai looked surprised as Galaxy Storm was more powerful than Storm attack, just than the attack got Dranzer and was sent off flying out off the dish. "Is this the end of the match for Kai?!" Brad asked, "it's too early to end it Brad," AJ replied as Brad looked at him angrily. "Dranzer, land safely on the dish," he said as Dranzer landed on the dish safely. Tyson gasped, "how can that be?!" He asked as Kai looked at him.

"Dranzer has always been my beyblade since I met you Tyson. It always obeys me," Kai explained as Tyson looked at him. He looked back at his team and saw that they were all cheering for him including Hiro, Tyson sighed as he looked back at Kai. "What? Are you ready to give up now Tyson?" Kai asked smirking, Tyson shook his head. "But there's something that I wanted to tell you since I first met you Kai, I think it's the perfect time to tell you," Tyson began.

"What is he saying?!" Daichi asked shocked, "well? What is it?" Kai asked as Tyson sighed and stared at him for awhile.

tbc...

me: almost done!

kai: stop saying it!

me: what? It's true!

daichi: if you want to contact her, go to

me: just look for the anime picture full moon wo sagashite

tyson: it's a blonde girl that looks like an angel background is black and blue...

ray: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

mariah: review and update!


	14. True Feelings Revealed II

Chapter 14- True Feelings Revealed

notes: don't owe beyblade! Here's the next chapter...

Is he gonna say what I think he is? Kai thought as he watched Tyson, "I've been thinking about this for a long time Kai," Tyson began as Kai stared at him. "This isn't a speech thing Tyson! We came here to beyblade!" Bryan called out to them, Tyson stared at Kai's teammates. "You know, I wouldn't talk if I were you," Tyson said angrily as Bryan smirked. "Look who's talking! Are you really that tough to loose your concentration on the match?" He asked as Tyson looked and saw that Dragoon was about to stop spinning.

"Dragoon! Don't stop spinning! Keep on fighting!" Tyson cried angrily as Dragoon chased after Dranzer, "Dranzer! Attack!" Kai cried angrily as Dranzer attacked directly at Dragoon. "Dragoon! Galaxy Turbo Twister!" Tyson cried as Dragoon attacked wtih a twister, "Dranzer, watch out!" Kai cried worriedly. "I got you this time Kai! Attack now!" Tyson cried angrily as Dragoon attacked straightly at Dranzer, "no, Dranzer!" Kai cried surprised as his beyblade was out off the dish.

Kai gasped as he saw it out off the dish, "the winner of this round is Tyson and the BBA Revolution team!" DJ cried as everyone cheered. "You did it Tyson!" Hilary cried as she hugged him tightly, "all right! We are moving on!" Daichi cheered. Kai sighed as he and his team left the stadium, "wait a sec!" Tyson cried as he ran towards them stopping dead at there tracks. Kai sighed as he turned around, "what is it that you want? You already defeated us," he said annoyed.

"May I speak with you alone?" Tyson asked shyly as Kai looked at him surprised, "take all the time you want. We'll be waiting outside Kai," Tala said as the boys left the two alone. "What is it that you want Tyson?" Kai asked as soon as they were alone, "we totally forgot about the thing I was gonna say before Bryan butt in," Tyson said as Kai smirked. "Ok, what is it?" He asked, "do you remember when we first met by the bridge?" Tyson asked.

Kai nodded, "you were battling against my former teammate Carlos," he said. Is it true what his gonna say to me? I may have been overreacting when I thought he might say it during the match, but is he gonna do it now? Kai thought, Tyson stared at him. "How can you do that?!" He asked loudly as Kai gasped and backed away, "did what?!" He asked worriedly. "Loosing the damn battle idiot! I thought you wanted a hard battle with me! Not an easy one!" Tyson cried angrily, "but I did gave you a hard battle," Kai replied nervously.

Tyson sighed, "fine. But don't laugh of what I'm gonna say to you," he said as Kai nodded. "I love you, ever since we first met," Tyson said as Kai looked at him surprised, "I thought you hated me," he said as Tyson smirked."Don't you know anything? That was just covering up my feelings," Tyson said as Kai smiled and they kissed for the very first time passionatley. "Hey, guys! Whoa! Didn't know you two were kissing back there," a voice said smirking as Tyson and Kai turned around and were facing Max and the others.

Tyson snorted, "finally admitted to him, huh?" Hiro asked as Tyson nodded. "Thanks Hiro," he said, "for what?" Hiro asked confused. "For giving me advice," Tyson said smiling, "oh, that!" Hiro said as he smirked. "Let's go eat before the next match!" Kenny cried as everyone agreed, Kai smiled as he held Tyson's hand as they both walk along with the group.

END!!!!!

Me: didja like it so far?

kai: we'll be onto the next story soon...

max: review and update!


End file.
